Love, Bliss, and Passion with Claire and Shane
by fckin.lacie
Summary: A series of one-shot lemons with many different scenarios. Mmm, citrus.
1. First Time

**A.N.: So I've been wanting to do fan fiction for a long while now, and I've decided there just isn't enough ClairexShane lemons. So, I've decided this will be a rather long series of one shot lemons. Mmm, enjoy ;)**

"_Hello?" Claire called as she entered the Glass House, having just come back from her classes. When she'd first stepped through the door, the house had been unusually silent._

"_Michael?" No answer._

"_Eve?" No answer._

_A long pause, when Claire had walked further into the house, too scared to not be answered if she called out for him._

"_Shane?"_

_She felt hot breath on her neck and turned around, feeling a scream bubble up in her throat, her body rigid. She sighed in relief when she saw it was only Shane. How had he been so quiet?_

"_Hi." She smiled, her heart flooding with warmth at the sight of him. Her eyes were fixated on his shaggy and layered brown hair, his warm brown eyes, his full pink lips. Very kissable lips._

_As if reading her mind, Shane snaked his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close. She dropped her backpack to the hardwood floor and wrapped her arms around him also, inhaling his nice manly scent. Axe. Mmm, axe. She liked axe._

"_I missed you." Shane said and pressed his lips softly to hers, like she might break. It was a kiss so tender, so loving, it made her body tingle and course with warmth._

"_Good," Claire whispered and pressed her lips harder to his. She needed him; badly. She wanted him with every fiber of her being but she knew he would pull away soon, he always did. He'd talk about promises that he'd made, and how his word was all he had…. He'd tell her he wanted to go there with her, but it just wasn't possible right now._

_But after a while, he didn't pull away. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, asking silently for entrance. Did he even have to ask? Claire let her tongue slide into his mouth and collide passionately with his._

_She tangled her hands in his hair, steeling her mind for the moment he'd pull away, say the had to stop. But he didn't. His hands moved in slow circles over her back, then slowly traveled down and gripped her butt._

_She gasped and moaned into his mouth, their kisses becoming hot and feverish; filled with need._

"_Claire," Shane groaned, grinding his hardness against her. "I need you."_

_Her body filled with excitement and flooded with an even more intense heat. She pressed her lips against his again and felt him push her against the nearest wall. She wrapped her legs around his strong waist and grinding herself against the bulge in his jeans._

_He moaned and squeezed her ass, again grinding his hips and his erection into her covered but very over-heated centre. The heat between her thighs was almost unbearable and she groaned, still kissing him urgently._

"Claire."

_Her hands snaked up his shirt, causing him to groaned and shiver, grinding his erection against her harder and throwing his head back. She was trembling and shaking with need._

"Claire."

_His hands started to lift up her shirt and throw it over her head as their tongues battled together for dominance, their hands eagerly roaming one another's body._

"Claire, wake up."

Claire snapped awake with a gap. "Dammit." She mutter, burying her head into her pillow. The heat between her thighs was still there from the dream, and it was still almost unbearable.

They were in her room, and had been sleeping together, but not 'together'. It had only been a dream! Claire felt her throat swell and her eyes sting.

"Claire," Shane whispered concernedly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her whole body heated up, just thinking about what it would be like if he'd finally take her like she'd wanted him to since the first time they'd kissed. "I had a dream," she said, almost inaudibly.

He rubbed her back, which made the heat in her body build. "Was it a nightmare?"

She thought for a second, looking at the hardwood floor of her room, her jeans and his jeans in a pile at the side of the bed, her stuff askew throughout the room. "Yes." But it had been exactly the opposite of a nightmare. But this, right now, not being able to be with him, was.

He kissed her forehead and turned her head so she would look at him, "I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"I know that Shane," she said quietly, looking down at her hands again, then up at him. "I just, need to be close to you." She breathed, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

Shane seemed to waver for a moment, "Close how?" He asked hesitantly.

"Just hold me." She whispered and lay down on her side, looking up at him. He was perfect. The only man for her. The only man she wanted, or would ever want.

He lay down beside her on his side also, facing her. They gazed at each other for awhile and then he slowly pulled her closer to him, gathering her in his arms, their bodies just inches apart.

Claire closed her eyes at the heat spreading between them; it was wonderful. But she needed to be closer. Slowly, she wriggled herself closer, so that every part of the front of their bodies were touching. Still not enough. She wrapped her arms around him and threw a leg over his and pressed herself closer.

"Claire," Shane groaned, but didn't push her away.

"I'm sorry, we just aren't close enough…" she said and pulled away to take off her tank top and throw it to the floor.

"Claire, don't--"

"Take your shirt off Shane." Claire demanded softly. But her voice held an odd tone in it that left no room for arguing.

He did as he was told, surprisingly, then went back to wrap his arms around her. "Is this okay?" He asked in a low voice.

Claire shivered at the huskiness in his tone. She snuggled closer and rubbed her cheek against his bare chest, her arms wrapped around his back. She looked up at him through the darkness and saw his eyes looking intently down at her, his eyes dark and lust-filled.

"No." She said quietly.

"No…?" He groaned a little, not moving. "Claire, you've already cleverly gotten us practically naked."

She put her forehead against her chest so she didn't have to look at him when she smiled so wide she thought that her lips might possibly crack.

"Claire," he sighed after a few moments, "you're killing me."

"I don't have to be." She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so he could feel exactly how hot and ready she was for him. She knew it was bold, but, she's wanted him. For a while now.

He gasped, "Claire," he said, his voice very, very deep and husky.

"Hmm?" She pressed her lips against his chest, hoping he was giving in now. She wasn't disappointed.

"God you're so…" he groaned and turned his face into the pillow and mumble something incoherently. She distantly felt his hand leave the middle of her bra clad back and slid down, further, further--. She gasped as his hand rubbed against the wet heat between her thighs. His hand didn't hesitate, he just kept rubbing her, slowly. She moaned and let her head fall against the pillow. How long had she wanted him to touch her there? Everywhere?

He finished his sentence from before, "God, you're so wet for me, Claire." His voice was strained and husky and broke a little as his hand stilled, then slowly went up her back again. She sighed, expecting to be let down, but to her surprise, it was the opposite.

"Claire, I can't take this…I need…I need you, I love you." He sounded pained, and felt her legs get tighter around his waist, pulling her infinitely closer to the bulge in his boxers.

"I love you too Shane." She looked up at him. "I need you too. Probably more than you need me." She tilted her head up a little and kissed him full on the mouth, letting all her frustration, passion, and love for him show. It turned intense quick. His tongue and lips turning demanding against hers. She willingly let him take over, his hand going back down to cup her heat. "Shane…" she groaned, knotting her hand in his soft brown hair, barely getting in enough words before his lips were on hers again. He seemed to grow against her, hard as a rock. Curiosity got the better of her, her hand leaving his hair and growing down to his boxers and under them, her hand wrapping around his erection. He gasped into her mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, his hand shoving her panties aside quickly, his fingers thrusting inside of her, taking her by surprise. She cried out in delight, then started drowning in ecstasy.

Slowly, Shane took her hand out of his boxers and rolled on top of her. Claire lifted her back up as he undid the hooks on her bra and threw it on the floor along with their shirts and jeans. Before this, she'd never even well…pleasured herself before. Shane was pretty much her first at everything. Her first kiss, her first boyfriend. She'd always been too caught up in her school work to pay much attention to anything else.

And now, she definitely knew she had been missing out.

His fingers inside of her, making her feel unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She was so wet, it hadn't even hurt a little. But still, she needed more. "Shane…" she cried out as he slid his fingers out of her, making her moan at the loss. Oh, he was taking her panties off, his boxers following soon after.

She gulped at what she saw. His length was big, he was very well endowed. And he was on his knees between her spread legs, wide and ready and open to him. They lay there for awhile, admiring each other's bodies. His muscular chest, his slim hips…

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, finally leaning over her and kissing her slowly, his lips moving against hers until it turned hot and urgent. His big warm hands greedily roamed her body as he kissed her, his hands starting at her thighs and going upwards as his weight (which was extremely pleasant) rested on her. She gasped and arched her back when she felt his hands cup her breasts. She needed him so bad right now, she felt like she might burst if she didn't get to have him.

He broke this kiss and nipped at her jaw line, her neck, licked her chest--she gasped again. His tongue circled her nipple gently while his other hand kneaded her other breast. She never thought she'd want to be touched in the places he was touching her, but now she understood, all too well.

His other hand slowly traveled down her sides again, and back to the burning, aching wetness between her legs. He coated his fingers in the slickness and easily slid two fingers inside, feeling her tightness around his fingers, making him groan.

Claire moaned and threw her head back against the pillows, moving her hips in time with his fingers and getting submerging in ignorant bliss yet again. She felt something, not sure what, start to build up like a hard, hot knot in her stomach. It felt so good, yet so painful. What was going to happen? When would it go away? She felt herself start to get tighter and tighter around his fingers, all the while, he moved down her body, his lips kissing a trail down her stomach, past her belly button…

She looked down at him and they made intense eye contact, she let out a low cry. God, it felt so good, the pleasure was just building and building. But, where was he going?

She watched him with intense curiosity as his head leveled with her heat. What was he--she cried out loudly as his tongue darted along her tender clit. She threw her head back against the pillow, panting and arching her hips upwards as his fingers started thrusting in faster, his tongue massaging her nub. She felt her walls clamp down around him suddenly and cried out yet again, her body shuddering in delicious rapture as she writhed under him. Waves and waves of ecstasy overcame her until she felt herself calm down. His licked along her arousal and went back up to kiss her fiercely. Had that been what she thought it was? An orgasm. And it was amazing. So, so amazing.

Shane was still kissing her, but suddenly broke away. "Claire," he said huskily, "are you sure?"

"Shane, I want you…I need you…please, keep going." Claire took his head in both hands and kissed him hard for a few moments. It became feverish and needy as she felt the fire ignite in her again, the place between her thighs blazing with warmth.

"Do you…have a condom Claire?" Shane asked, breaking away and breathing heavily, looking down at her with dark intense eyes.

She nodded, reaching over to her nightstand and pulling out one condom she'd been saving for exactly this moment. Hey, it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Shane sighed with relief and quickly slipped it on. Claire watched him with curiosity and then realized he was gazing down at her. "Claire…" he took a deep breath. "Tell me anytime, to stop."

"I will." She said quietly, her nerves and body on fire. She didn't have it in her to feel scared. She just wanted him, needed him, as she'd said before. Wanted him to make love to her.

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly and passionately, then started rubbing the pad of his thumb against her sensitive nub. She moaned, then felt shock waves go through her body as he slowly entered her.

He stopped, breathing heavily, concern on his face. "Claire…" he was rigid, and looked strained.

She lay there, still with him inside her as the pain faded, she thrust her hips upwards a little experimentally then moaned. "I'm okay now…" she told him assuringly and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly started to slide further into her. In, out, in, out.

Claire moaned and bit her lip, her eyes drooped and making contact with his. His hands gripping her hips as he started to go a little faster. Claire felt that familiar feeling in her stomach again and let her hands roam his chest, his abdomen, then back up to grip his shoulders.

"S-shane…harder…" she moaned, breathing heavily.

He moaned and dug his face into her neck and did as told, causing her to cry out and moan in ecstasy.

"Shane…" she breathed. He moaned again, which only made the hot coil building in her lower belly build and knot tighter.

"Claire," he breathed her name cupping her face between his hands and making love to her with his eyes as well as her body. She felt herself get tighter around him as he increased his tempo and started thrusting harder, more wild.

She moaned along with him, then the room became filled with their rapid breaths for a long while. Shane's eyes rolled to the back of his head suddenly, breaking eye contact with Claire, they cried out together at the same time coming together. That hot knot in her belly releasing and quaking around his length as he gathered her up in his arms and drove into her still, causing them both to cry out in rapturous delight. Her orgasm shook her whole body and rolled over her in a delicious and oblivious haze.

"So good, so good," she moaned, "don't stop." She didn't want it to end.

He collapsed on top of her and kissed her sweetly, gently, and lovingly. "I love you Claire," he said, pushing sweaty hair from her face and gazing lovingly into her eyes.

She closed her eyes as he rolled over on his side and tossed something over to the trash to face her and wrap his arms around her. "I love you too Shane. Always." She said before they both drifted off into sleep.

**A.N.: So…reviews! Oh and this is my first lemony fanfic, annnnd my first fanfic. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. (They will be a continuation, but not exactly…a continuation of this particular…chapter…) Lol. Anyways…yeah! REVIEW! And you'll get more. Oh and any suggestions on what 'scenario' you'd like to see next. I'm curious to see them.**


	2. Pleasant Surprise

**A.N.: Yes, I know. This is you: OMGsh Lacie! KEEP ME WAITING FOREVER WHY DON'T YOU!? Yesh, I am so very sorry. I've been busy with…stuff. So, yeah. Like, seriously, I probably won't even update City of Clary 'till next week. I have a couple pages but uh…yeah, sad I know. I'll stop rambling now and let the craziness ensue. P.S.: This takes place after Fade Out. Lol. But that last chapter didn't. Just to clear any confusion.**

* * *

Mmm, zombie killing. Fun. Not really. Especially when you're trying to get your boyfriend's attention. Claire sighed and looked at Shane from the side of her eyes, arms folded.

"Shane…" Claire trailed, looking at his raging--but totally sexy--bed head. He always looked so sexy without even trying.

"Huh?" He asked distractedly, not even glancing her way, too preoccupied with killing zombies.

"I swear, if you don't look my way right now I'm going to--" she started to threaten.

He paused the game. "What?" he asked, cocking his head, seeming only a little annoyed. She squinted at him and jutted her bottom lip out, a little hurt.

"Aww, Claire, don't--"

"Oh my god!" Eve's high pitched squeal sounded through out the Glass House and into Claire and Shane's ears. He threw her an 'I'm-sorry' look, while she threw him a 'what-the-hell' look. They both got up and walked toward the kitchen, where the sound had come from.

When Claire pushed the door open Michael and Eve jumped apart. Eve's face was slightly flushed and Michael's looked a little abashed, yet slightly amused.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, eyes wide. "Seriously Eve, you have _got _to stop screaming when nothing is wrong."

"I didn't scream Shane, I squealed." Eve said defensively, fanning herself a little bit.

"Why?" he asked, smiling a little, noticing her red face under the white rice powder makeup.

Michael shook his head and shot Shane a horrified look then looked towards Claire, then back at Shane and shook his head.

"Michael, I'm not that innocent, really." she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Tell us."

Eve bit her lip, looking like she wanted to smile, and then run away.

"Fine," Michael sighed and stuck his tongue out.

Eve squealed again and Shane's jaw dropped and Claire stared all at them confusedly before she slowly started to get it. She looked over at Eve, who was looking at her as Shane looked at Michael.

"I thought silver wasn't good for vampires," Shane observed Michael's barbell tongue ring.

"'S not man. It's white gold," he smiled, a blazing smile that even had Claire swooning a little. He made eye contact with Eve again, the look between them so intimate, Claire had to look away.

"Okay, minor out," Shane said, ushering Claire quickly out to the living room again.

Claire watched in annoyance as Shane threw himself back over the couch and unpaused his game. Had he forgotten he'd hurt Claire's feelings a little earlier? Apparently, he did. Claire sighed, _Males. So dumb._ "I'm going to take a shower." she told him, hoping he'd read between the lines that said something like, 'come with me'. But no, he just sat there, killing zombies in prom dresses.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking up the stairs feeling utterly rejected. He probably knew what she wanted, but didn't feel like telling her no. Or, he could just be that dull. She hoped he wasn't.

She turned on the shower and let the hot water burn at her skin a little as she scrubbed her body. She had the urge to punish Shane and keep her distance, just pleasure herself. But no, she didn't think she could do that, no matter how determined she might be.

While she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body, she thought of Michael's tongue ring, thinking of why he got it. She should ask Shane. He looked like he knew. Heck, she thought she knew, but she was a little to…ashamed, to think of it.

When Claire got in her room, she took a deep, cleansing breath and walked to her dresser, dropping her towel.

Something by her bed clattered to the floor with a dull thud, causing her to whirl.

Shane. His mouth open, jaw dropped, face flushed, expression unreadable.

Claire, frozen for some reason by his assessing gaze, was only able to stare right back as his eyes flashed a few times, then finally met hers. Hungry, they looked, she realized. It made her pulse slowly start to throb, a surge of adrenaline to rush through her body.

She looked down at what he had dropped and saw it was her advanced physics book. She felt the hunger for him flash through her body as well, sending jolt after jolt of heat straight between her thighs.

When she looked down at his pants and saw the rather huge bulge in his jeans, she became giddy with excitement at the fact that just her naked body could do that.

"Claire," he whispered, his voice so strained and wanton that she felt like springing herself on him right then.

"Hey." she smiled, trying to keep her voice even. "What're you doin' here zombie killer?"

He smiled, all Shane and slow and sexy. "I was waiting for you, actually."

"Oh," Claire nodded slowly, gaining enough confidence to step toward him. "Waiting for me hmm? What did you have to tell me?"

"That I love you," he whispered, his face changing to something like awe and certainty, "and I'm sorry I'm an ignorant ass sometimes."

Claire nodded, "It's okay." she paused, "I love you too."

They just stood there for awhile, smiling, then not, then regarding each other hungrily.

Shane took off his shirt, and Claire felt even more heat pool between her bare thighs. His muscles rippled and tightened as he moved, still standing five feet away.

Claire felt goose bumps erupt all along her exposed skin, her nipples becoming erect.

Shane looked at her closely, as if wondering what he should do with her. Claire closed her mouth, realizing she'd been panting. Shane was breathing heavily as well, his pupils so dilated, Claire felt she could fall into them, fall forever.

He took a big step forward, closing the three feet between them. Claire reached out blindly and locked the door.

She felt his warm hands rest softly on either side of her waist and pull her toward him. She groaned softly when she felt his hot, wet tongue lavishing and sucking on her nipple. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as he took the other nipple and rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger, then kneading her breast. She let a strained moan escape her lips as he kissed a wet trail up her chest, his hands slowly sliding up her slim body until one was wrapped around her waist, the other hand softly caressing the back of her skull as he pressed his lips lightly to hers. A soft sigh escaped her lips as they moved slowly with his, kissing deeply.

Claire heard and felt Shane moan into her mouth, kissing her reverently now. She realized why he'd moaned as she felt her hand rubbing and caressing his bulge. She marveled at how hard he was, and almost unconsciously, she started unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his slim, muscular hips.

Claire ran her hands along the hard planes of his chest as they kissed like they were each other's air. Once he stepped out of his jeans, Claire slid her hand down lower, playing with the elastic of his boxers. He gasped and pulled away, groaning as Claire started stroking his thick length.

She'd never done it before, but last week when she'd been googling things on the web, there was a XXX pop up. Curious, Claire had clicked on it, and it brought her to a porn site where she'd seen what she was doing--and other things--a lot more dirty things.

But she understood, as she stroked him gently, why they must have been doing that. It was big, soft, and very foreign to her, which only made her more curious. And the sounds he was making into her mouth as he kissed her passionately only egged her on further.

Soon enough, she found herself kissing off to the side of his mouth, down his jaw line and neck, his chest and abdomen, and then she was on her knees in front of him. He gasped for air, "Claire, what are you doing?"

Claire looked up at him with innocent eyes, "I want to try something." She knew he knew. She stroked him still, with him thrusting into her palm, then inch by inch, she leaned forward and took his tip into her mouth. She felt his knees tremble and threaten to buckle. It was soft as she swirled her tongue around it, causing him to moan her name loudly, sending heat between her thighs again.

"Claire," he rasped, "Claire, oh god." His hands tangled in her hair and pet it as she let her mouth go further down on him, taking more of him in. She didn't know how much time passed while she went up and down on his member with her mouth and hand, but she heard him panting and moaning, tugging lightly on her hair. It was like nothing she'd ever experience before, that look on his face, the blazing warmth between her thighs. "Claire stop." Shane groaned, his hips thrusting involuntarily. His face was flushed when she took her mouth off of him and looked up. Her hand still stroking him as she asked, "Why?"

Shane moaned loudly, his knees still trembling, "I'm about to come Claire."

She stroked his length faster, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Claire," he rasped, eyes rolling back in his head. "God-oh god!"

She didn't stop, just kept pumping him, enjoying and almost getting off on the look on his face.

"Come Shane." Claire said in a husky voice and looked up at him as she took his tip into her mouth.

That did it. Shane felt the hot coil in his belly and groin heat up and snap, his knees giving out on him as he sank to the floor in front of Claire. She only continued to push him down and take him into her mouth greedily. Shane panted and whimpered, looking down at her as she looked up at his beautiful face as he released.

He seemed surprised and astonished, "Where--Claire, where did you learn that?"

Claire blushed furiously and looked away a little. "I have my resources…" There was no way she was going to tell him she'd clicked on a pop up and watched a little porn.

He didn't argue, just rolled on top of her and kissed her just as passionately as he had before, their tongues and mouths moving together urgently.

The burning in her chest, lower belly, and thighs got hotter. He was perfect, everything was perfect. His big warm hand started sliding slowly past the curve of her breast, where it stopped for a bit and kneaded, eliciting a throaty moan from Claire. His touch was gentle, careful, and sweet, yet urgent, as his hand slid past her slender hip and reached her tender nub. Claire's pulse sped up, her breath catching in her throat as he coated his fingers in her warm, slick wetness.

He scoot up his other hand, wrapping it around her waist to sit them up against the wall by her door. Her back leaned heavily against his chest as he slipped one finger inside of her.

Her back arched violently, her lips parted and her mouth dry as she leaned her head against his chest to look up at him with huge, dilated eyes.

He kissed her cheek and planted sloppy wet kisses on her neck as he inserted another finger into her throbbing heat. "Shane," she sighed softly as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. His other arm wrapped around her and kneaded her breast, then went to work on her nub while thrusting more of his fingers in and out of her. She felt a very warm pleasant feeling building her lower belly and started to moan.

Shane whispered sweet somethings in her ear, causing the warmth that was in her belly to spread and expand to burn in her chest. She breathed raggedly and felt something tighten inside of her, causing her to cry out and buck her hips urgently. She panted as her first orgasm of the night ripped through her body like fire. His fingers slowly gradually, working her down from her high.

She felt his renewed hardness press against her back and turned around to straddle him. "Please tell me you have a condom in here." he breathed.

Claire reached over and opened the bottom drawer of her dressed and took out a new twelve-pack of XL condoms and took one out of the wrapper. Her hands were shaking so badly he had to do it himself. Not that he'd expected her to in the first place. He noticed after he got it on and looked into her eyes, taking her hands in his. "Claire? Are you okay?"

Claire nodded rapidly. "I just want you so bad…"

"Shh," he rubbed her hair soothingly. "I'm right here, not going anywhere."

Claire nodded, and with her still straddling him, he inserted himself inside of her.

She gasped at the intrusion, and then moaned and started to rock her hips with his, the pace slow and urgent.

"Shane," she called, who moaned in response. His name sounded like a plea of desperation. They made intense eye contact for a few moment. Shane realized what she wanted, just by that look in her eyes. She may have not quite known yet though. He held her hips as he scooted from resting his back against the wall to the floor. Clair had never taken control before, but hell if he didn't like it. Loved it, in fact.

Claire seemd to hesitate at first, then pushed him firmly against the floor, her hands braced against his chest.

"Yes," she moaned along with Shane who was clutching her hips like a drowning man. "Shane, I'm so…" she breathed and let her movement become faster. His forehead and chest were dotted with sweat and the look in his eyes as he watched her ride him brought her to the brink, triggering her second orgasm.

"Oh god-Shane!" she cried out, light spreading through her fingertips and wrapping around her damp skin.

"Claire," he rasped, picking her up and taking her to the bed, kissing her passionately. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he set the pace deep and slow. He gazed at her with glazed love and admiration in his eyes as he ran a lone finger from her jaw line down her whole body and to her nub, where his thumb started moving in slow lazy circles. Claire moaned and squirmed underneath him, arching her back as she felt a warm coil start to build intensely in her lower belly and knotting tightly.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and relished at the fact that their bodies fit perfectly together. She didn't want it to stop. "Don't…" she moaned, trailing off as she felt the coil get hot, "stop…"

"Claire," he moaned and increased his tempo, his thrusts losing control as he started to come.

She saw his face screw up, looking like he was drowning in ecstasy. That's when she fell over the cliff and dived head first into her third orgasm. She knew Eve and Michael were home, but couldn't help screaming as it rocked through her and Shane so intensely for so long, she didn't think it would end.

Her hips bucked upwards as she shouted his name over and over, not caring if the world knew. She felt him slide out of her as they came down and moaned at the loss. He collapsed on top of her, surrounding her with the warmth of his body.

He caught her lips with his and their tongues immediately started to intertwine. "I love you." he gasped, rolling off of her and gathering her into his arms.

"I love you too, Shane." she breathed, resting her arm on his hip, kissing languidly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A.N.: Are you fanning yourself? Lol. Intense. Special thanks to my friend Collee **


End file.
